


Hearts Of Sand

by HauntedDoll



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Disney, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedDoll/pseuds/HauntedDoll
Summary: This story takes place within The Mandalorian time line and universe. I only own my OCs. Any characters from the Mandolorian/Starwars universe belong to their original creators.What happens when an orphan girl meets a Tusken Raider? The most unlikely friendship the galaxy has witnessed is formed! Join Fatima as she discovers that there is more to someone than meets the eye. Will this unusual friendship also lead to something more? Read and find out.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

A long time ago. In a galaxy far, far away. A humble farmer and his wife lived on the desert planet Tatooine. Although they did not have much; they shared with others whatever they could spare. One day, the farmer found a Tusken shaman badly hurt, and nearly dead from thirst. The farmer took the injured shaman back to his house. There, the farmer and his wife tended to his wounds. They also gave him any spare food and drink they could offer. When he was well enough, the shaman thanked the farmer and his wife. Using sign language, the shaman spoke to the farmer and his wife. 

“You have done a very good deed for me. I wouldn’t be alive right now; if you hadn’t taken me under your roof. For your kindness; I shall put a special blessing upon you and the farm.” Signed the shaman. 

Keeping to his word, the shaman blessed the farm and the couple. The spell he casted would help the farm become prosperous. Before he left, the shaman also explained that his spell would also grant them one wish. With a final farewell, the shaman left. 

(A Few Months Later)

As time went on, the farm did indeed prosper greatly. The farmer and wife remained kind and humble. Although they had everything they wanted; there was one thing their new fortune couldn’t give them. One day, while the farmer’s wife was sewing a new dress; she uttered their wish. 

“I wish we had a child.” She said aloud. 

And so their wish for a baby was granted. By the year’s end, a little girl was born. They named her Fatima. Like her parents, Fatima was kind and humble. She was also very beautiful; and had a talent for singing. Life for the little family was good for a while. However, the farmer’s wife had suddenly fell ill, and tragically died not long after. Not wanting to loose the wonderful life he could give his daughter; the widowed farmer called on his older brother to live with them. Now it so happened, that his brother had two young daughters of his own. They were about Fatima’s age. Although they were very beautiful, they were selfish and unkind. Their names were Jezebel and Moriah. At first, everyone lived harmoniously together. However, things began to change with the untimely death of the farmer. Since Fatima couldn’t run the farm yet; all of the family’s gain went to he uncle. That was when his true nature began to show. He was an imperialist; and was cruel to anyone who wasn’t human. However, he no better towards his niece. While he and his daughters lived off of the farm’s prosperity; and the small fortune her father had made. Poor, sweet Fatima was abused, and became a slave in her own home. They made her do all the work, while they loafed about. They even made Fatima move from her nice room to an unused storage shed. Fatima bore this hardship with grace and patience. For she knew that one day; her good deeds would be rewarded.


	2. Chapter 2

The suns rose over the dunes of Tatooine. The three moons slowly faded from view; as the new day started. The wild banthas were slowly coming out of their nightly slumber. As the last star in the sky was snuffed out, a monkey-lizard scampered into the storage shed Fatima slept in. The monkey-lizard was joined by a few other creatures. They were two womp rats, a massiff, and a young bantha. The monkey-lizard then climbed up onto Fatima’s bed. It began to tap on Fatima’s shoulder; and playfully tugged at her night gown. The womp rats tugged at the covers; and the massiff licked her face affectionately. Fatima laughed; as her animal friends woke her. 

“Alright. Alright. I’m up.” Said Fatima. 

Fatima began to hum to herself; as she began to brush her hair. She then got dressed, and hurried off to get started on her chores. Her animals friends helped her do her morning chores. She then made breakfast for her uncle and her cousins. She carried the breakfast trays and headed towards their rooms.  
(Jezebel’s Room)

Jezebel was sound asleep in her bed. She stirred, as the door to her room opened; and the smell of fresh food wafted through the air. As Jezebel sat up, she saw Fatima. Her black hair was bound in a loose bun. Jezebel rubbed her green eyes; as she yawned. Despite her beauty; Jezebel was spiteful and mean. Fatima offered her cousin a gentle smile. 

“Good morning Jezebel. Did you sleep well?” Asked Fatima.

Jezebel scoffed. 

“As if you care.” She replied. 

“As a matter of fact, I do.” 

“Whatever. Take that basket of clothes and iron them.” 

“Yes Jezebel.”

Fatima handed Jezebel her breakfast and took the clothes away to iron. She then went to the next room. 

(Moriah’s Room)

Moriah was already up when Fatima came in with her breakfast. Like Jezebel, Moriah had black hair. However, her eyes were brown. While she was also very beautiful. Moriah was vain and deceitful. She glared at Fatima; as she was handed her breakfast tray. 

“Good morning Moriah.” Fatima said.

“Well, it’s about time!” Hissed Moriah.

“I have clothes that need mending; and this room needs cleaning too.” 

“Yes Moriah.” Replied Fatima. 

Fatima then took the damaged clothes; and left Moriah’s room. 

(Ali’s Room)

Ali was the captain of the Imperial outpost on Tatooine. He waited patiently for his niece to deliver his breakfast. His hair was black, but was starting to become peppered grey. He was greedy and cruel. He hated Fatima; because he was jealous of her charm and grace. After his brother died, he humiliated Fatima whenever possible. However, nothing he did could stop Fatima’s true beauty from shinning through. So he took all of her inheritance and squandered it on his own awkward daughters. Like Jezebel, his eyes were green. He looked up from his book, when he heard Fatima knocking on his door. 

“Come in girl.” He said.

Fatima took her cue; and entered the room with his breakfast tray. 

“Good morning Uncle Ali. I hope you slept well.” She said. 

“Indeed. Pick up my laundry and carry on with your duties. Don’t be at it all day.” He replied coldly.

“Yes Uncle Ali.” 

Fatima handed him his breakfast; and took the laundry bag on her way out.

(Later That Day)

After quickly eating her breakfast. Fatima got to work on her chores. She ironed Jezebel’s dresses. She mended Moriah’s clothes; and did Ali’s laundry. She was hard at work, when Jezebel and Moriah came to her. 

“Fatima! Is my ironing done yet!?” Barked Jezebel.

“I am almost done Jezebel.” Fatima replied. 

“What about the mending!? I want my favorite dress!” Shouted Moriah.

“I’m almost finished.” 

Jezebel then gave an impatient huff. 

“Father should have sent you away. Even the most outdated droid works faster than you.” Jezebel then said. 

Fatima then set the finished laundry aside. She then put the final stitches on Moriah’s favorite dress. She then hands Moriah the dress. Moriah simply leaves to change. Fatima then moves on to finishing up the laundry. when that work was done, Fatima was then sent out to harvest the crops, collect the water; and gather mushrooms. Fatima felt her stomach drop when she heard the last part. The mushrooms grew just over a mile from the farm’s limits. It was on the cusp of Tusken Raider territory. To go that far out risked the wrath of any Tuskens who might have set up camp. However, Fatima could not resist her wicked uncle’s orders. So she did as she was told. Thankfully, her animal friends were with her the whole time. As she left the house, she saw her were waiting with their baskets. 

“Alright everyone. Here are your jobs. Fidget, you collect the green plants. Youssef, Kayla; you gather the root vegetables. Habib, you dig up the melons. Yaya, you and I are collecting the water. Everyone shall meet back here in fifteen minutes.” Said Fatima. 

Fidget scampered towards where the green plants grew. The womp rats, Youssef and Kayla; hurried to accomplish their task. Habib, the massiff, ran towards the melon beds; and Yaya the bantha obediently followed Fatima. After they collected the water, and gathered the crops. Fatima and her animal friends headed with their baskets towards the mushroom patches. As the farm got further away; Fatima became more nervous. The Tuskens hated moisture farmers, because of all the land they took; and all the water they collected. However, Fatima felt less afraid with her animal friends at her side.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a little over a mile away from the mushroom patches; was a tribe of Tusken Raiders. Now the chief of that tribe had a son. His name was A’Dulah. Being the future chief of the tribe; he had many duties to perform each day. Normally, A’Dulah would do his daily duties with happiness. However, over the recent weeks; he had become very melancholy. His father had become concerned for him. He watched as son polished his gaderffi. He sat by his son. His son gave him a half hearted greeting. The chief began to sign to him.

“What is wrong my boy?” He asked.

“These past few weeks you have been so gloomy. Tell me what is troubling you.” 

A’Dulah sighed. 

“I am lonely father. I am ready to take a wife; but no one I have met here have connected with me.” He replied. 

“Well, what of the women from some of our neighboring tribes?”

A’Dulah shook his head. The chief frowned under his mask. It was clear his son was deeply troubled by this problem. A’Dulah then got ready to go on patrol. Mounting his bantha, A’Dulah goes on patrol. 

(Mushroom Patches)

Fatima and her animal friends arrive at the mushroom patches. 

“Okay everyone, spread out and fill your baskets with mushrooms. The sooner we gather the mushrooms. The sooner we can go back.” Fatima said.

They began to gather the mushrooms. Fatima sang to keep her spirits up. Little did she know; her song was carried over the dessert sands towards A’Dulah. He paused on his patrol when he heard the beautiful sound. Intrigued, he followed the singing. He soon found the source. Below the ridge, in the mushroom patches; was a girl. She had fair skin, silver-blue eyes, gold hair; and red lips. A’Dulah couldn’t believe what he was seeing was real. She was beautiful. He felt the connection he had been longing to feel, as he watched her. It was unorthodox for a Tusken to do this; but he had to go down and meet her. Dismounting his bantha, A’Dulah began to head down the ridge. He hoped she wouldn’t be frightened by him. Meanwhile, Fatima was almost done gathering the mushrooms. She had no idea A’Dulah was approaching her. Fidget hurries over to Fatima. He chatters frantically. He had seen a few scouts from the nearby tribe. Fatima takes her monkey-lizard’s frantic chattering; as a sign that Tusken Raiders are coming her way. Picking up her basket, Fatima turned to leave with her animal friends. However, she ended up bumping into A’Dulah. Naturally, Fatima was frightened when she saw the Tusken. 

“Please, don’t hurt me! I’m sorry! I just wanted to gather the mushrooms!” She said in her panic.

A’Dulah put aside his gaderffi stick and held out his hands to show her he meant no harm. He then tried to greet her in his language. However, Fatima shied away when he tried to approach her. 

“Ur’ror. Ru’ro-ruh.” He said softly. 

Fatima shook her head, and shrugged. 

“I am sorry; but I don’t understand you. What do you want?” She replied. 

A’Dulah then sat across from her. He reached into one of the leather pockets on him. He pulled out a black melon. He cracked the hard shell open, and held it out towards Fatima. Fatima looked confused.

“What do you want me to do with that?” She asked. 

A’dulah gestured her to come closer. Fatima, not wanting to enrage the Tusken warrior; did as she was told. She scooted closer to him. Slowly, A’Dulah took her hands and placed them on the melon. He then made a movement that mimicked drinking from a cup. 

“You want me to drink this?” She asked.

The Tusken nodded.

“But what about you? I don’t want to take your source of hydration.” 

A’Dulah chuckled. He liked this girl. She was worried she was taking his drink. He then reached into the same pocket, and pulled another melon out. He then cracked the shell to that one and undid part of his mask; so he could drink. Fatima saw his mouth and was surprised at how human it looked. His skin was also tan colored; and she saw markings on his chin. A’Dulah downed his melon juice in one gulp. He then looked expectantly at Fatima. Fatima drank from her melon. The taste of it was unique. It wasn’t very sweet but it wasn’t sour either. When Fatima looked back up at him; he was grinning. He then nodded in approval. He then covered his mouth back up. A’Dulah then began trying to speak to her. He spoke in his native language; but also signed to her. However, she still did not understand him well. He was trying to tell her that her singing was beautiful. 

“I am still not understanding you sir. Can you write?” Fatima said. 

A’Dulah shook his head. Tuskens had no written language; and therefore could not write. Fatima then got an idea. He could understand her when she spoke. So she’d write and read it to him. She then wrote her name in the sand.

“F-A-T-I-M-A. Fatima. That is my name.” She said.

A’Dulah nodded; and then pointed to himself. 

“A’Dulah.” He said. 

Fatima nodded in understanding. 

“Nice to meet you A’Dulah.” 

A’Dulah nods. He then sees her animal friends. He made a noise that showed he was excited. 

“Ur’rrorrr r’rurr-or?” asked A’dulah. 

“These are my friends. They help me with my chores.” Fatima replied.

She figured that he had asked about the animals. The massiff then stepped forward. A’Dulah held out his arm. After sniffing his arm; the massiff began to lick and nuzzle A’Dulah. Not many people knew this; but Tusken Raiders were very close to nature. The way they bonded with their Banthas and the desert planet they called home; was nothing short of mystical. Fatima couldn’t make sense of it, but she felt a strange stir inside her chest. The moment was suddenly spoiled; when Fatima heard her uncle calling for her. 

“I better go home.” She then said.

A’Dulah nodded. He then helped her up. He then called for his bantha. The gentle giant came over, and waited for his rider to mount him. A’Dulah climbed on and offered to help Fatima on. 

“You will take me home?” She asked.

A’Dulah nodded. Fatima allowed A’Dulah to hoist her up and on to the bantha. Once he made sure she was situated; A’Dulah gave the command for his steed to move forward. In no time, Fatima was back to her farm. A’Dulah helped her off. 

“Thank you for seeing me home safely. However, I don’t it would be wise to see each other again.” Said Fatima. 

A’Dulah tilted his head slightly in confusion. 

“My uncle is a bad man. He’ll hurt you if he sees you.” She explained. 

“Uror’rrur?” 

“If you’re asking me to meet with you tonight; I’d love to. I will see you then.” 

A’Dulah nodded. With that, he left. Fatima carried on with her daily work.


	4. Chapter 4

Fatima entered the house and greeted her uncle and cousins. Immediately, Ali began to bark orders at her to sweep the floor, prepare their finest outfits; and more. 

“Pardon me for asking Uncle Ali; but why are you so excited?” Asked Fatima. 

“I am having a dinner party tonight.” Ali replied. 

“Shall I make the food?” 

“Yes! And make sure it is delicious. We have important supporters of the empire coming.”

Fatima nodded in understanding. She then got to work. That evening, she was serving guests at her Uncle’s dinner party. Everyone flattered Jezebel and Moriah. They especially loved the attention they got from the eligible bachelors present. However, there was a young imperial officer there that had his eyes set on Fatima. He was a relative of the infamous Tarkin family. His name was Lucifer. Ignoring Ali’s vain daughters; Lucifer approached Fatima. He complimented her beauty. She thanked him; but didn't wish to converse with him all that much. She'd have rather talked to A’Dulah. 

(Later That Night)

As promised, Fatima met with A’Dulah that night. He was happy to see her again; even though they had only just met that morning. 

“My Uncle Ali was hosting a party. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting very long.” Fatima said.

A’Dulah shook his head. He took her hand and sat her by his side. He had built a fire so to keep them warm. He then broke another black melon, and offered it to her. Fatima thanked him and drank from it. 

“Ur’rrorur rorurrr?” Asked A’Dulah.  
Fatima quirked an eyebrow. A’Dulah nervously tapped his melon shell. Then grabbed his gaderffii and began to etch something into the sand. It was an image of a family. He then laid his weapon down and gestured to his rough drawing. 

“You want to know about my family?” She asked.

A’Dulah nodded. Fatima smiled and erased A’Dulah’s drawing. She began to draw in the sand four women and two men. 

“This is me and my family. I had a mother and a father. I also have my Uncle and cousins. My mother got sick and died when I was small.” Fatima then explained. 

She erased her mother’s image. 

“Then my father also died.” 

She erased her father’s image. 

“Now, the only ones left are myself; along with my uncle and cousins. They are terribly mean to me.” 

A’Dulah nodded in understanding. He then erased her image and drew his tribe. 

“Is that your tribe A’Dulah?” Asked Fatima. 

He nodded. He then took her hand, and had her touch the first image. 

“Uk-ror.” He said slowly.

“Uk-ror. Is that Tusken for chief?” 

A’Dulah gave a nod of approval. He then pointed to the chief’s image and then to himself. 

“A-uk-ror.” He then said.

“You’re the chief’s son then?”  
A’Dulah nodded excitedly. He then guided her hand to the next images.

“Or-ur.” A’Dulah said.

“Or-ur.” Fatima repeated.

“Ru-roo-ra.” 

“Ru-roo-ra.”

A’Dulah smiled beneath his mask. He enjoyed hearing Fatima echo him. He could see her desire to understand him. Despite the cultural and language barriers; A’Dulah felt his connection to her strengthen. He then handed her a carving he made of a bantha. 

“Is this for me?” Asked Fatima. 

A’Dulah nodded. Fatima smiled. 

“It is beautiful. Thank you.” She replied. 

A’Dulah saw her safely home. From what she told him; A’Dulah knew she was miserable in her home. He didn’t like the fact that her uncle and cousins were so cruel to her. A’Dulah vowed to himself that he would rescue her from her wicked Uncle Ali and her evil cousins. He then went back to his tribe. He had to talk to someone about this.


	5. Chapter 5

A’Dulah arrived back home to his people. He jumped down from his bantha and hurried to the shaman. He had to talk to someone about what he was feeling. 

“Shaman? Shaman, may we talk? Please?” Asked A’Dulah. 

The shaman of the tribe came out of his tent. 

“A’Dulah, why are you out so late? What is the matter?” He replied.

“I have met someone. I think she’s the one.” 

“Oh? Who is the lucky lady? Is she from a good tribe?” 

“She is not from any tribe. She is a settler.” 

The Shaman stared at A’Dulah for a moment. He then lead the young warrior into his tent. Once inside, the shaman took a cleansing breath. He then addressed the chief’s son.

“Are you feeling well? Has the training to become the next chief been too much for you? Why do you speak such madness?” Asked the Shaman. 

“Believe me. I have not gone mad. I am well. In fact, I have never felt better.” A’Dulah responded.

The shaman shook his head. He frantically began to reprimand A’Dulah. 

“No. You cannot be serious. You are the future chief of this tribe. Our destiny, our survival will rest upon your shoulders. You cannot put our lives at risk like this. Besides, our kind and hers are not compatible. They are greedy; and take more than their share from the land. We are not greedy like them. They hate us and attack our people for no reason. We just want to be alone.” Said the shaman.

“I don’t care about our troubled past. I love Fatima. My mind is made up. Besides, she needs our help.” A’Dulah replied.

“Why do you say that?” 

“She told me that her family are mean to her. They laze about the farm; while she works. She is kind and undeserving of such maltreatment.” 

The shaman sighed in defeat. There was clearly no changing A’Dulah’s mind on the matter. 

“Does your father know of this?” He then asked.

“No. I plan on speaking to him.” 

The shaman nodded in understanding. He then wished A’Dulah good luck; as he left.

(Fatima’s Room/Storage Shed) 

Fatima sat on her bed looking at the carving A’Dulah gave her. She smiled as she thought of him. She wished she could run away from her miserable life on the farm and live with him. She was shaken from her thoughts; as her uncle pounded on the door.

“Fatima! Wake up! You lazy girl! Don’t you know there is work to be done!?” He hissed. 

Fatima emerged from her room. She was smiling; as she looked at her cruel uncle. 

“Good morning Uncle Ali.” She said.

Ali scoffed. 

“What’s so good about it? Get to work!” He barked. 

Fatima nodded. She then gathered her cleaning supplies; and got right to work on her daily chores. With the help of her animal friends, Fatima was able to breeze through her chores. Fatima grinned when she saw that her final chore was to gather mushrooms. With any luck, A’Dulah would be scouting his tribe’s territory. 

(Mushroom Patch)

A’Dulah kept vigil over the mushroom patch. He knew Fatima would be here. She gathered mushrooms every day. He watched and waited patiently for Fatima to arrive. He grinned under his mask when he finally saw her. Urging his bantha forward, A’Dulah was soon followed by his fellow warriors. It had taken some persuasion; but he had managed to convince his father to grant Fatima refuge in their tribe. As they approached Fatima; her animal friends became excited. Fatima looked up and saw him. 

“Good morning A’Dulah.” She said. 

The other Tuskens were surprised to see A’Dulah eagerly dismount his steed. He then placed his hand on his midsection and bowed. Fatima smiled and did likewise. She figured that was a more formal greeting the Tuskens did. When she straightened herself back up; Fatima saw the line of warriors behind A’Dulah. They all were staring at her. Fatima jumped back a bit in surprise. A’Dulah gently grabbed her hand. It was his way of assuring her she was safe. Fatima allowed A’Dulah to bring her over to his fellow warriors. She trusted him. A’Dulah then turned to his fellow warriors.

“Akhak urrork rokhar khakkar. G’urror akha’ah rurokha.” A’Dulah said.

Fatima didn’t understand what he had said. However, it was obviously important; as the other warriors nodded in agreement. A’Dulah then turned his attention back to Fatima. He then brought her to his Bantha and helped her on. She was surprised when he turned his beast away from the direction of her farm. 

“A’Dulah, what are you doing? Are you taking me away from my home?” Fatima asked. 

A’Dulah slowly nodded. He then began to frantically try to explain what his intentions were. He was very nervous about how she would react. He hoped Fatima wouldn’t mistake his kindness for kidnapping. He was soothed when he felt Fatima wrap her arms around him. 

“Thank you.” She said softly.

That was all the assurance A’Dulah needed to know that he was doing the right thing. 

(Dune Sea, A’Dulah’s Tribe)

When they arrived at A’Dulah’s tribe; Fatima was greeted by all the curious Tuskens. She was ushered into a newly erected tent by some of the women. A few more followed carrying soap, water, wash cloths, and a fresh change of clothes. They washed Fatima and helped her change into her new clothes. The women all nodded in approval. Fatima looked like one of them now. The only thing that separated her from the the rest of the women in the tribe; was that her nose and mouth were covered by a light piece of fabric and not the traditional mask. A’Dulah showed her around and introduced her to the elders. His father, the chief was the first she met. Despite their disagreement and uncertainty with A’Dulah’s decision to assimilate her. They upheld their tradition of helping those seeking refuge; and made her feel welcomed. After some days, the elders held a meeting; and they concluded that Fatima could become an official member of the tribe. However, A’Dulah would have to face an ordeal if she decided. A’Dulah was nervous, but knew that if he passed his ordeal; he would be free to propose to her. That night, he went to Fatima’s tent to explain what the meeting had been about. By now, Fatima had begun to understand a fair amount of the Tusken language. A’Dulah began to sign to her as he spoke. 

“The elders have been most impressed by your willingness to embrace our way of life while you have been with us. You have shown an open mindedness that they had not excepted from a settler. For this, they are willing to initiate you into our tribe; but only if you want it.” He said. 

“I would love to join this tribe. I feel like I belong here. I also love you very much A’Dulah.” She replied.

“I know. I love you too Fatima. Now, there is something I must do in order for me to be able to bring you into the tribe. I must go through an ordeal.” 

When she heard this; Fatima paled. Tusken ordeals were very brutal and hard. However, ordeals were a way a Tusken warrior could prove his strength, honor; and more. Knowing that didn’t make Fatima feel better though. Seeing how worried she was; A’Dulah put his arm around her.   
“I will be fine. I know I will be able to pass the ordeal. Once I do, we can finally be together.” He explained. 

Fatima nodded in understanding. Despite her having more knowledge on the Tusken Raiders and their lifestyle; she still had much to learn. 

(The Next Day)

A’Dulah was ready to go through his ordeal. That morning, his father had made him a good breakfast. It would be three weeks before he’d eat like this again. After breakfast, A’Dulah was allowed to take as much time as he needed to get himself ready. A’Dulah took time to meditate and become calm. As A’Dulah sat alone in his favorite spot in the surrounding rock formations; he felt himself become one with the desert. He, like his fellow Tuskens; understood the force through how it flowed through nature. He was very deep in his meditation; when the shaman came up to him. The shaman placed his hand on A’Dulah’s shoulder. 

“We are ready to begin when you are.” He said. 

A’Dulah nodded. 

“I will be there in a bit.” Replied A’Dulah. 

The shaman nodded. He then returned to the tribe. A’Dulah then returned as well. The next three weeks would be difficult and painful. However, he knew he was meant to be with Fatima. Even now, she wore his carving that he had given her. Upon his arrival, he was quickly lead away by the older warriors of the tribe. They were hardened fighters; and would not hold back. For this, A’Dulah was grateful. The more brutal they were, the better. A’Dulah would prove to them that he could take any pain for Fatima’s sake. 

(Meanwhile)

Ali and Lucifer had been looking for Fatima. The pair had been searching for the past couple of days. Their only lead was the discarded basket of mushrooms. Any tracks Fatima might have made had been wiped away with a sand storm that had occurred a few days ago. 

“Where is she?” Ali asked aloud.

Lucifer shrugged. 

“I am not sure. However, I do hope we find her soon. I want her to become my bride.” He responded. 

Ali nodded. 

“I know. I was foolish to send her out here alone. Especially with the recent uptick of activity from those savage Sand People. Why didn’t Lord Vader exterminate them when he had every chance?” Ali then said.

Again, Lucifer shrugged. 

“Once again, I am not sure. All I know is what my Great Uncle Wilhuff always said about Vader. The man believed in all that force nonsense. I guess that ridiculous religion limited what he could do with all his power.” Replied Lucifer. 

Ali nodded in understanding. With that, the search for Fatima continued.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I am sorry that this chapter is so short; but I didn't intend for this story to be very long. Enjoy. Kudos and reviews are love!

The three weeks it took for A’Dulah to complete his ordeal had been long for Fatima. She waited for him to come to her tent everyday. At the end of the third week, she went outside to see if there was any work she could help with. From the other side of tribe’s camp; she saw two older warriors enter a tent. She knew it had to do with A’Dulah. She adjusted her veil and hurried towards the tent. Meanwhile, inside the tent, A’Dulah had been without his mask and garb for three weeks. He had endured the ultimate shame amongst his kind. However, being stripped of his mask and garb had been only the start of the ordeal. For three weeks the older warriors mentally and physically abused him. There had only been a few short breaks for him to eat and drink small portions of food and water. Never once did A’Dulah complain or faint. When his ordeal finally ended. The two warriors who had relentlessly exacted the trial on him stepped forward and told him he had done exceedingly well. One of them hurried away to get something to cover A’Dulah up. The other had stayed back to untie A’Dulah from the rack like structure. A’Dulah felt his legs give out. He was exhausted. Thank goodness that the other warrior was there. The older warrior assured him that it was okay to lean on him. A’Dulah was gently guided to the ground. Holding him upright, the older warrior pulled out a drinking pouch full of water. He helped A’Dulah drink from it. He then began to clean the wounds. A’Dulah could no longer stay awake. He drifted off to sleep; while he was being cleaned up. The other warrior soon returned. He had brought back some fresh garb and two more warriors with a large piece of cloth. They worked together to cover A’Dulah up. He had his wounds bandaged and then his garb was placed back on him. They then placed his cloth face covering on him. His hood covered most of his head. His nose and mouth were also covered by a piece of cloth as well. It was more dull and not as ornate as the women’s. They didn’t place his mask on; as it wasn’t necessary to wear a mask while sleeping. However, they wanted to make sure he was decently covered while they brought him to his tent. They made sure only his eyes were exposed. Once dressed, A’Dulah was gently placed on the larger piece of cloth. Each warrior grabbed a corner and lifted him. They then left the tent. When Fatima saw A’Dulah being carried out by the other warriors; she became worried for him. 

“Do not worry. He is fine. He is just exhausted.” Explained one of the warriors.   
Fatima nodded in understanding. 

“Please bring him to my tent. I want to make sure he will have something to eat when he awakes.” Fatima then said. 

The warriors nodded; and brought him into Fatima’s tent. A few hours later, A’Dulah finally woke up from his sleep. When he did; he saw that he was not in his tent. He smiled when his dark eyes fell on Fatima.

“I did it. I passed the ordeal. I can now bring you into the tribe.” He said. 

Fatima smiles. She is very happy that A’Dulah passed his ordeal. A’Dulah then took hold of her hand; and asked if she would marry him. She said yes. They were married a few days later. Not long after they were married; Ali and Lucifer showed up to the tribe’s camp to take Fatima back to the farm. However, A’Dulah and his fellow Tuskens didn’t allow the imperialists to kidnap one of their own. Surrounded by warriors, the two trespassing men were easily frightened away. Fatima and A’Dulah embraced each other as the tribe cheered in victory. Needless to say, they lived happily ever after. 

The End.


End file.
